This application relates generally to elastomeric mounting apparatus, and more particularly to apparatus for mounting a workpiece for linear and pivoting movement. In a specific example, the application concerns a system for mounting an interponent mechanism of an impact printer for compound linear and pivoting movements, and for exerting rotary and linear spring forces tending to return the interponent to a stable initial position.
In my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,822,641, there is illustrated an impact printer in which an elongated, paddle-shaped interponent member is first elevated axially from an initial position in a first attitude by an electromagnet armature, then the upper tip of the interponent is struck by an impeller member to fire a print hammer and pivot the interponent to a second attitude, following which the interponent is lowered in the second attitude by a spring to the original level, and finally the interponent is pivoted back to the initial position and attitude. In the prior patent, a metal spring is illustrated for mounting the interponent and biasing it to the initial position.